


Perceiving is Believing

by Moonstone_Shadows



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: First story, Fluff, I dont know how to do tags, Mostly funny, Story from another perspective, some angst but not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Shadows/pseuds/Moonstone_Shadows
Summary: No one knows the story of Lou Ellen, who's just another demigod at Camp Half-Blood. People only know her of a nose-stealer, a piglet lover and the counselor of the Hecate cabin.So here's the whole story... from BEFORE she knew she was a demigod.
Relationships: Lou Ellen Blackstone & Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Dogs can be Stalkers Too

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! This is my first posted story EVER, and I really hope you enjoy it. Constructive Criticism is great! But please, no hating. I know my writing isn't that great, but I worked hard to get here!
> 
> (P.S, Please note that I don't own PJO in any way...)
> 
> Now, on to the story...

“This is the fifth time, Lou,” Chiron said, rubbing his forehead as if he had a migraine. “You know that Miranda is a counsellor, and it doesn’t help that she’s terrified of you.”

 _The fifth time you_ caught _me,_ Lou thought, correcting him.

Chiron and Lou were sitting at the porch outside the camp headquarters. Inside, Seymour, the stuffed leopard was chewing Snausages with gusto. The snapping of his jaws echoed from inside the building.

Lou shifted nervously in her seat. She was feeling guilty, which made her mad. It wasn’t even her fault! She was being falsely accused, for something she didn’t do. And now she felt guilty. The Hermes cabin taught her better. “To be fair, I’m a counsellor as well,” Lou argued.

Chiron gave her a stern look. “And that somehow gives you permission to manipulate the mist and steal body parts?” Lou winced. Good point. That part was true. But, she had to admit, Miranda Garner did look pretty funny without her nose.

“Fine.” Lou gave in. “You can tell her I’m sorry.”

It would probably be better to give in now, so she wouldn’t have to worry about punishment. But there was no way she would be able to genuinely apologize to Miranda without imagining her nose-less face again.

But despite Lou’s attempts to avoid punishment, Chiron must have sensed the implication in her words. He glared at her. “No. You are the one who will apologize. After you do dishes for a week.”

~8 Weeks Previously~

Lou was unsure whether she was hallucinating or dreaming. Because she was pretty certain huge man-hungry wolves weren’t supposed to be running around airplanes during turbulence.

To be fair, it was the first time Lou Ellen had ever been on a plane, so maybe seeing things came hand-in-hand with headaches and ear pains.

Maybe? Probably not.

But nevertheless, Lou dealt with it. She ignored the fact that the giant dog-ish looking creature took up three seats. She ignored the fact the flight attendant didn’t notice the dog slobber all over the seats. She ignored the fact that it seemed to be staring right at her the whole plane ride.

It’s normal, She comforted herself. Completely normal.

That didn’t stop her from bolting out of the plane the second it landed, not even checking to see whether she left something behind. She went through security as fast as she could, nervously hopping from foot to foot whenever she was forced to wait. Lou was already ADHD, and it didn’t help that she had the sensation that someone was watching her.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She quickly joined up with the rest of her group. Well, it wasn’t really a group. It mostly consisted of all the kids that went to the same orphanage as her. There was Carl, who still had his finger in his ear. The identical twins, Penny and Jessie, were squealing over the conveyor belt. “Look! That one is ours!” one cried. Lou still couldn’t tell which was which, and it didn’t help that they shared a suitcase. Maxine was rushing to the bathroom, looking rather green. Lou guessed that turbulence didn’t suit her well. There was also Tierre. He had this constant limp in one leg, and usually strayed from the rest of the group. He always looked jumpy, so Lou never really talked to him.

Lou glanced up at a giant digital clock. Around that time, she and all the other orphans would be eating corn and rice. However, every once in awhile the orphanage would raise enough money to take a few orphans who were of age on a mini-vacation. Other than that, none of the orphans had really been anywhere else except the orphanage.

But, Lou was still excited to be seeing Manhattan. Who wouldn’t? She would be able to meet new people, and see how other people lived.

 _Also, try new foods,_ Lou reminded herself. She did have a big stomach.

The clicking of heels brought Lou’s attention back to the present. Joanne, an adviser of the orphanage, walked up to them with a clipboard. Her heels were so tall, Lou Ellen became worried that she would break her ankles if she fell.

Joanne began to call their names in a droning voice. Lou was always first, since the checklist was in alphabetical order. There weren't many people on that list either, so.

“Blackstone?”

“Here,” Lou said, ducking her head to avoid attention. Though it wasn’t like anyone paid attention to her in the first place.

Except this time…

Lou sneaked a look behind her. And lo and behold, the dog was a few hundred meters away, sniffing the floor. It had left a trail of saliva so big, Lou Ellen was surprised that no one had slipped in it yet.

That’s because it’s a hallucination, Lou chided herself. But she found herself looking around to see if anyone else had noticed. No one gave the dog a second look. Lou shook her head, blinked hard, and decided that she was possibly overthinking this.

However, better safe than sorry…

Lou turned to the first person she saw, which happened to be Tierre. “Um, do you know if it’s normal to have hallucinations after a plane ride?” Tierre nearly jumped out of his pants when she spoke to him.

“W-what? W-where?” He asked, eyes wide like he’d been electrocuted.

“There.” Lou pointed at the giant dog, who had proceeded to drink out of the penny fountain, just a few several meters away.

“Y-you see it? I mean- it’s not like-” Tierre’s stuttering was really getting to Lou, to the point where she could hardly understand him.

“I-its right… right...”

“What is it?” Lou said impatiently.

“B-BEHIND YOU!” He yelled so loudly, everyone in a five hundred mile radius turned to face him in surprise. Except Lou Ellen, who whirled around and found herself face-to-face with the giant dog, a paw ready to slash downwards.

“AH!” Lou cried in alarm, diving sideways. Its claws were so close she could feel it barely graze her leg. Where she was previously standing, there now was a bunch of claw marks etched into the floor. The custodians would have a fun time cleaning _that_ up.

Lou Ellen quickly dove behind a row of fixed chairs, looking for cover. Almost the entire row of seats were taken out by the dog’s second go. People were running around, screaming. Security seemed to be going in circles, unsure of what they were supposed to be doing. The rest of the orphans had scattered, and the only person near Lou was Tierre. Except he... he was...

“You’re a HORSE,” Lou yelled and pointed frantically at his HOOVES.

“I-I’m a SATYR!” Tierre defended himself, before launching an attack at the giant dog. It swatted at Tierre as if he were an annoying fly, and sent him flying into a support pillar. He groaned, dazed.

But before the dog could land the final blow, Lou did something unexpected. She grabbed it’s tail, hanging on it for dear life as she felt herself lift from the floor at a dizzying height.

The dog seemed confused to see Lou Ellen hanging on to its tail. It ran around in tight circles, trying to nip her feet. Yelping, she tried to climb higher, tucking in her legs.

Eventually, the dog realized that chasing its own tail wouldn’t work, and tried a different tactic.

“Ow. Ow. Ow,” Lou Ellen winced as she was slammed into the floor, walls, and pillars. “A little help here?” Her head was dizzy from the number of times it impacted solid surfaces, and it was getting harder to cling to its fur.

Meanwhile, Tierre regained his senses. He rummaged around in his carry-on to pull out… reeds?

“Oh, great, exactly what we needed!” Lou laughed almost deliriously. “It’ll love your music so much, he’ll leave forever!”

Tierre ignored her sarcasm and began to play a strange tune. Every note seemed to be off-beat, yet in-tune, and it made Lou’s head hurt.

It seemed to have the same effect on the dog, who was now careening back and forth, dazed. He eventually flopped to the ground, snoring so loudly it hurt Lou’s ears.

“It’s… asleep?” Lou Ellen asked, bewildered.

“No time to explain,” Tierre said firmly. “I need to get you to camp as soon as possible!”

And with that, he grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the airport to go to who knew where.


	2. When Things go Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tierre shows Lou around camp.

“So,” Lou Ellen said, her head pounding, “Basically, gods exist and then there are also monsters who try to eat their children?”

“Demigods,” Tierre corrected her. He was in the driver’s seat of a BMW. Lou was pretty certain he stole it, and had no idea how to drive. Her stomach did another summersault as he swerved to the left.

“And you’re a… satyr?”

Tierre puffed out his chest. “The best. I never made any move to warn you about the monsters, because since you were always stuck in the orphanage, no monsters had access to you. But now… Manhattan is filled with monsters, and it doesn’t help that you’re becoming of age.”

“What age?”

“Thirteen. Around your teens is when your scent gets stronger.”

Lou sat back, trying to process all this new information. “So where are you taking me now?”

“Long Island. That’s where Camp Half-Blood is; it’s basically a camp for half-bloods. The title is self-explanatory. You and many others will be safe there.”

“Hm. So I’m half-god.”

“Yup. Since Percy got the gods to promise last year, everyone in camp is claimed. You will too, probably by today.”

“What does that mean?”

“When your godly parent claims you, a holograph will appear above your head.”

“A holograph,” Lou Ellen said slowly.

“Yes. That’s how you know which side your godly parent was on. Do you know whether it’s your mom or dad?”

Lou stared down at her seat. “Both my parents died in a car crash. I don’t know.” She said miserably.

Tierre stayed quiet after that, and focused more on driving. Meanwhile, Lou Ellen took the time to look out the window and appreciate the scenery. Though the sky was gray, hundreds of tall buildings stretched to the sky, brushing the clouds. Slowly, Lou watched as the city gradually transformed into farmland and countryside. Trees rocked from side to side, in sync. The whole area was the definition of peaceful.

Surprisingly, nothing attacked them or and nothing crazy happened until they drove up to a bunch of farmland growing strawberries.

Lou blinked, focusing, and then the farmland cleared showing something else. Satyrs and greenish-looking people were dancing around in the sunlight, basking in its warmth. Further off, there were lines of different themed cabins, each labelled with a number. And way off in the distance, there was a two-story building with pale blue trim.

“Woah,” She breathed. Tierre nodded in agreement at the sight.

“Gets me every time. Well! Time for a tour.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tierre showed Lou around the cabins first.

“Thirteen cabins, for each of the major gods,” Tierre explained to her. As he began counting off all cabins, Lou admired how all the cabins were roughly the same size, yet so different.

There were so many things that had Lou mentally reminding herself to blink. Actual real greek warships were settled along the beach, arts and craft sessions where you could make blowtorches and chainsaws… There was also a dining pavilion and a sword arena, where people could hone their skills.

“You guys practice with real swords?” Lou said, bewildered. Tierre didn’t hear her at all. He was continuing with his speech as he led her over to a tool shed. But… it was filled with  _ real _ weapons.

“And over here,” Tierre said, “Are all our spare weapons. Every demigod should have one.”

“I, uh, don’t really feel safe with one,” Lou said nervously. She was more likely to kill herself then monsters. The one time she was handed a bread knife, she ended up having to get stitches. It was pretty terrible.

Tierre shrugged. “You’ll have to choose something, eventually. You’ll get over it.”

That didn’t comfort Lou at all.

Mostly everyone they bumped into that seemed to be a human; (well, demigod), wore an orange T-shirt with the word Camp Half-Blood over the front.

“Self-promotion much?” Lou mumbled, but no one heard her.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finally, they reached their last destination; the Big House. Tierre told her that it was, for the most part, the main headquarters of Camp Half-Blood.

“Dionysus is the camp advisor, and Chiron is the activities director. So basically everything like capture the flag, he’s in charge of. He may be strict, but he’s an amazing teacher with tons of experience.”

“What about Dionysus?” Lou Ellen asked. “It seems to me that you don’t like him very much.”

“Oh, Dionysus?!” Tierre said frantically. “Oh, he’s amazing! So powerful, and charming, and-”

Lou stopped his babbling with a look. She guessed that he was forced to Dionysus’ command or something. “So tell me more about Chiron,” she said, changing the topic.

“Oh, right! There’s something you should know,” Tierre remembered, eyes wide. “Chiron is part-”

The Big House’s doors burst open before he could finish his sentence. Chiron strode out, in all his glory. And trailing behind him was…

“You’re a GOAT,” Lou yelled, and pointed frantically at his HOOVES.

“I’m a CENTAUR!” Chiron huffed, irritated. “Part horse. How could you mix me up with a satyr? Horses are much more majestic.” He struck a pose. Tierre coughed unhappily.

Chiron, ignoring him, opened the door for Lou Ellen.

“Welcome to the Big House! Come in. I’m sure Tierre already showed you everywhere else.”

Lou Ellen hobbled inside uncomfortably. Meanwhile, Chiron’s other half folded inside some kind of metal contraption, forming a wheelchair. Lou wasn’t even surprised anymore.

Chiron looked over at Tierre. “Has she been claimed yet?”

“No, sir,” Tierre said quickly. “I have no idea who it might be.”

“Well, we’ll just have to wait until the campfire. Nowadays, everyone gets claimed within the first day.” He turned to Lou.

“So, what is your name?”

“Um, Lou Ellen Blackstone?” Lou said uncertainty.

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Chiron asked in a joking tone.

“Just call me Lou Ellen,” Lou said, ducking her head, not getting the joke.

Chiron sighed to the gods. He sometimes wished people could take him less seriously. Sure, he was hundreds of years old, but he didn’t want to intimidate anyone!

“So, Lou El-” Chiron was cut short when the front door swung open. It slammed into the wall so fast, Lou felt vibrations crawl up her spine.

Standing in the doorway was a girl a few years older than Lou. She was hard to see because the glare of the sun only allowed Lou to see her silhouette. Lou Ellen squinted harder to see this new figure. The newcomer had blond hair tied up in a ponytail, and fierce gray eyes. Her loose orange shirt swayed in the wind. Her stomach rose and sank, breathing hard.

“Chiron!” The girl said in an alarmed tone. “Oh, gods, Chiron...” Now that Lou could get a better look, she was surprised to see that tears were streaming down her face.

“Calm down Annabeth!” Chiron said, rushing over to comfort her. The girl was in obvious distress.

“When I woke up this morning… we need to send a search team… something!” She said frantically.

“Annabeth, what is it?” Chiron said gently yet firmly.

The girl, Annabeth, looked at Chiron straight in his eyes. Her eyes were shining with tears. “Percy’s gone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how there was a huge time-gap between the first and second series of Percy Jackson? The whole purpose of this story is to mostly fill in some of the blanks, from another point of view.


	3. Festus Makes a Nice Squirrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou settles into the Hermes cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Note: I do not own PJO in any way, or any of the characters.

The name ‘Percy’ stirred some recognition in Lou Ellen. She was pretty certain Tierre had mentioned the name to her…

Chiron tried to calm the girl down. “I’m sure he’s fine, Annabeth. He probably forgot something, or left to go to the bathroom. He’ll turn up in a few hours.”

But Annabeth shook her head defiantly. “No, he’s gone!” She said frantically. “I looked everywhere, I couldn't find him at all...” She collapsed to her knees and started crying.

Lou shifted nervously. On one hand, she wanted to comfort Annabeth, but on the other, she hardly knew her. It would be too awkward.

Chiron seemed to notice her discomfort. “Sorry, Lou. Tierre, could you escort her to the Hermes cabin? I have something to take care of here.”

“Yes, sir,” Tierre said, quickly nodding his head before leading Lou outside.

“What was that about?” Lou asked uncertainly.

Tierre looked back and forth before answering her. “That was Annabeth, one of the demigods who defeated Kronos last summer, with Percy. In the end, he chose to make the gods promise to claim their children. He could’ve become a god, but instead, he didn’t want any more ruined lives without identity.” Tierre sighed heavily. “I can’t believe he’s gone missing.”

“Well, there’s got to be an explanation,” Lou persisted.

“Yes, I’m sure it’ll all be fine,” Tierre said confidently. Though Lou was sure he was mostly trying to convince himself.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They walked for a while in silence, alone with their thoughts, until they reached one of the cabins. It seemed to be one of the largest, oldest and most worn-looking of the cabins, and its dull brown paint was chipped off near the windows. The number “11” was stamped on the front like a house number, and when Lou walked through the doorway, she had to duck to avoid a caduceus overhanging the door.

“This is the Hermes cabin,” Tierre said. “You’ll be staying here until you’re claimed. It used to be a lot more jam-packed before, but now everyone’s getting claimed.” Yet when he pushed open the door, it still seemed crazy how many people were crammed inside.

“Hey, guys!” Tierre called over the crowd. “This is Lou Ellen, and she’ll be staying here till she’s claimed.” Tierre then turned to Lou. “I have somewhere to be, so I’ll let your new cabin mates lead you around,” he said, before he turned and left.

Lou probably would have stood there uncomfortably for ages, too shy to speak. Thankfully, she didn’t need to, because a guy immediately ran up to her.

“Hello, and welcome to the Hermes cabin!” he said, smacking her back in celebration before practically dragging Lou inside. “My name’s Travis, and I’m the counsellor around here. Well, my brother takes half credit, but he’s not around today. Here, I got you a sleeping bag. It seems that you already have some supplies, so we don’t have to worry about getting you some new ones. Remember, don’t go snooping around after hours or you’ll be eaten by the harpies - Well, just don’t get caught - And! If you have any other questions, just ask me.” With that, Travis grinned and walked away, leaving Lou Ellen filled with even more questions than before.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shortly after settling in her new home, Lou heard a loud conch shell.

“What’s going on?” She asked nervously, sitting up.

“Oh, that’s just for the campfire,” A guy said from beside her. Lou turned to look at him better.

“What’s the campfire for?” She said quietly. However, the guy went back to reading a book that was in his hands and completely ignored her. Great.

In the end, the whole cabin gathered together and marched towards the pavilion, where they would supposedly eat.

Lou found herself staring at a plate filled to the brim with food she’d never tried before, and an empty glass. When she looked around, she saw that other glasses filled with drinks depending on what the camper told it.

Feeling awkward, she whispered “water” to it. Surprised, she watched as the clear liquid poured into the glass from thin air. When Lou took a tiny sip, she savoured how cool and fresh the water tasted.

She didn’t get much time to enjoy the meal, however, when a loud CRASH resonated through the pavilion. When a large roar followed with the sound of metal hitting the ground, most of the campers were up on their feet.

“Did a monster manage to get through?”

“Will we be okay?”

“Is it the Hephaestus’s cabin again?”

Frantic whispers blew through the pavilion, but they quietened when a girl a few years older than Lou stood up. She had dark hair and cocoa-brown skin. “It’s Beckendorf’s dragon!” She yelled. “It’s malfunctioning again!”

Campers began screaming and running about. Others ran back to their cabins, trying to find their weapons. Lou could hardly see what was happening, and stood on the tables to see what was going on.

In the distance, a massive bronze dragon came into sight. He roared, with fire and oils erupting from its throat. When it caught sight of all the campers milling about, it bent down its head and charged.

From that moment, Lou went into a sort of trance. She found herself whizzing through the crowd in one step and thrust her hands towards the dragon. Squeezing her eyes shut, Lou concentrated. She could sense the dragon running towards her, the vibrations of its feet running through the ground. Relying on solely her gut instinct, she snapped her hands open, and felt a magical energy running along her arms.

The other campers watched, wide-eyed, as the energy formed a smoke that surrounded the bronze dragon. It snapped at the vapour, but the smoke continued to surround it. After a few seconds, the mist cleared, and the dragon was gone. In its place, there was a tiny bronze squirrel. It squeaked with fright, and raced into the forest.

Lou blinked, regaining her senses. When she turned around, All the campers were gawking at her.

“I-I’m sorry if I did something wrong,” Lou stammered, feeling nervous under all the attention.

“It’s not that,” The dark-haired girl from earlier whispered. “Look up.”

Lou opened her mouth to protest, but the words froze on her tongue when she saw what was hovering above her head. Two overlapping twin torches were levitating above her, slightly see-through as if the image was being projected upon invisible smoke. “W-what’s going on?” She stuttered.

But when she turned around, she was astounded to see that everyone was bowing their heads.

“All hail Lou Ellen Blackstone, daughter of Hecate,” Chiron announced, before he winked at Lou. “And, so I might add, the first one at camp.”


	4. Hecate is Annoyingly Vague

All the campers had gone back to eating, but the atmosphere had changed. People kept staring in her direction, whispering to their friends.

“Wait, wasn’t Hecate working with Kronos last summer?” A high-pitched voice pierced through the silence. Lou clenched her fists and looked up to see who had spoken.

A girl with eyes the colour of green foliage looked right back, and Lou didn’t need to know who Kronos was to realize that the girl was accusing her.

“Who’s Kronos?” She mumbled quietly, despite herself.

“Oh, just the Titan god of Time who almost destroyed the world last summer,” The girl said, smirking.

“Oh, good one, Miranda!” Another girl giggled.

Lou felt her face burn as she turned away to face her food.

“Let’s hope Hecate didn’t teach you her ways!” Miranda called after her, getting the last word in.

\--------------------

The second Lou finished eating, she stood up abruptly and stormed back in the general direction of her cabin. She regretted coming to the camp in so many ways. People were now judging her for something she had no control over, and she didn’t know how to handle it.

_ Why? Why can’t I be  _ normal _ for once? _ Lou thought, miserable. Nothing ever seemed to go her way.

After a few minutes of trudging through the dark, Lou checked out her surroundings. For a split second, she thought she was lost. Whirling her head around, she took a relieved breath after spotting the lights of all the cabins. She walked alongside all of them until she found the Hermes cabin.

Lou briefly wondered if she would still be living in the Hermes cabin, since now she knew her godly parents. She hoped not. It would only define her more like the “Odd one out”, and that was the last thing she needed.

Suddenly feeling cold, she pushed the door to Cabin 11 open, and then shut it behind her. The lights were dimmed, and all the sleeping bags were empty. Lou made her way to her little sleeping alcove and promptly fell asleep, wishing she would fit in for once.

\--------------------

When Lou opened her eyes again, she was no longer in her cabin. When she looked around, she saw that she was in a dark forest, shrouded in mist. The smoke was so thick, Lou could hardly even see her own feet. Bearing her surroundings, she realized that she wasn’t alone. The smoke separated, and a woman stepped through.

The woman's face was pale, beautiful, and ageless, with penetrating green eyes and black hair that flowed with the mist. Besides her, there was a black labrador retriever and a polecat. A faint green glow surrounded her, shining upon her white robes with ornate silver designs. They reminded Lou of runes, or maybe alchemy symbols.

“Who are you?” Lou asked, her voice the barest whisper.

“My dear, I think you already know the answer to that question,” The woman said, her voice as penetrating as her eyes.

Lou’s eyes widened. “You’re Hecate?”

“Yes, I am Hecate. And you, Lou Ellen Blackstone, are my daughter.”

Lou wasn’t sure if she was supposed to cry, feel happy or embrace her mother. Instead, she settled on feeling upset. “Why did you... leave dad?” She mumbled, dropping eye contact.

“As much as I loved your father, I couldn’t stay. He was a mortal, and I was a god. There was no alternative, and I chose my path with no regrets.”

Lou clenched her fists. “I spent my whole life thinking my parents were dead. And now, you’re telling me that you thought it was perfectly normal to ditch my dad?”

Hecate regarded her with cold eyes. “I made my choice and went with it. I have learned that there is no benefit in dwelling on the past, just as you will learn too.” Her eyes dipped down. “However, I know what you have gone through. After I’d left, your father was not well in mind. He drank all the time and drove recklessly. It was only a matter of time until the inevitable happened.”

The two of them stood there for a solid 10 seconds. The silence was suffocating, and Lou decided to break it.

“There’s this guy… at camp. His name is Percy Jackson, and he’s gone missing just this morning. Do… you know anything that happened to him?”

Hecate glanced up at Lou. “Ah, yes. The famous Percy Jackson. I, personally, have already attempted locating him. However, my power was blocked by a great power.” Hecate closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards, inhaling softly. “That’s all I can tell you. The rest, you must figure out on your own.”

The mist started swirling around Lou Ellen, spinning faster and faster. “Wait!” She cried, forcing her legs to push her towards Hecate. “What do you mean?”

Hecate, undisturbed by the whirlwind of mist, focused her green eyes on Lou. If anything, they looked a little… sad? “It must be difficult, finding your way through on your own. But don’t worry. You won’t be alone soon enough.”

The mist was now a tornado, circling around Lou. It obscured Hecate, and the trees as well. It was nothing but Lou and the shredding winds of the mist. “STOP!” she cried. The sides of the tornado were closing in on her, and Lou was having trouble breathing. Just when she thought she wouldn’t last any longer, the mist broke apart, and everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments or kudos are greatly appreciated! Hope you have a great rest of your day~


End file.
